


A Not So Sweet Love

by an_ambivalent



Series: Oppressed By Love [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Drugs, F/M, V's route, Violence, Yandere, ray's route, yandere Saeran, yandere ray, yandere ray x reader, yandere saeran x reader, yandere unknown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ambivalent/pseuds/an_ambivalent
Summary: This story contains mentions of abuse, forced drug use, and violence. Read at your own risk.





	A Not So Sweet Love

Tight ropes bounded her hands to the headboard of the bed, and her legs were spread apart forcefully, with chains wrapped around her feet, binding them to the bedpost. Her clothes were in tattered shreds everywhere -- on the floor, on the bed; minimal amount of clothing covered her bare body. Blue and black colours decorated her skin, and a dark crimson stream flowed out of the countless of small cuts which were given to her all over her body. Bruises, harsh fingerprints, and dug in nails littered her skin, while furious red and blue love bites were etched on her neck, and collarbone. Her mouth was gagged, and dried tears had solidified on her cheeks.

 

Her throat was dry and burnt due to all her wails and screams, which were caused by an unimaginable pain. Her chest heaved from the lack of oxygen, and she sat still, unable to make any sorts of movements.

 

 _“This is all for your sake,”_ She remembered, he had whispered, as he wiped the needle of an injection with a cloth to clean it. The tip of the needle shone brightly under the room’s light.

 

 _“For you to_ truly _love me, you need to see my world. I love you so so so so much that I need to save you. I need to take you to paradise, but I can only give you pleasure after the pain,”_ He had whispered sensually, as his breath fanned against her ear, and caused goosebumps to arise. She would have melted on her knees if his words were not inclined with danger and promised her terror. In fear, she shook her head and tried to pull her hands, and legs away from their confinement. Her skin tensed as he brought the needle closer to her, and she tried to move herself away from his venomous touch. Her screams were muffled due to the gag in her mouth, and she continued to desperately attempt to escape her imprisonment. But her efforts were useless, and soon, he brushed her cheeks with his gloved fingers to comfort her.

 

 _“Shhh,”_ He had said, as he licked a tear off her cheek. His spit stained her skin, and [Name] winced in disgust.

 

He chose to ignore her reaction.

 

Then, he injected the drug into her, and kissed her gagged lips.

 

“It will all be over soon enough,” He assured. Simultaneously, [Name]’s eyes dilated due to the drugs, and suddenly, feelings of discomfort, anxiety and fear kicked in her nerves.

 

That was all she could recall clearly, before things had become hazy for her. Afterwards, she could only remember the sensation of different touches which were bestowed upon her. For example, a blunt knife that was forcefully pressed into her skin, and cut through it. When her given cuts bled, he had harshly bit them, and sucked on the blood of her wounds. Seldomly, all of the pain, was also accompanied with lingering soft touches and kisses. However, the softness of these intimacy gestures lasted for a mere millisecond as it would suddenly morph into pain.

 

The entire experience was one which kept her on edge, tested her limits, until she would inevitably just _break_. The drug seemed to have heightened her sense of touch. This meant that  all the pain was worse than it would’ve been, and the entire experience itself was just abhorrently horrible.

 

 _The so called angel,_ [Name] had thought, _was nothing but a spawn of the devil._

 

While she was focused on trying to cope with her pain, she failed to notice her capturer, opening the door of her bedroom, and entering it.

 

As Ray laid his eyes on her, he tensed up.

 

He knew that she was hating him for what he had done to her. However, in order for their relationship to _really_ work, in Ray’s eyes, _this_ had to be done. He _truly_ wished he could just take away her pain, and give her endless pleasure. That day would come as well; but for now, it was an  obligation for her to know the pain of his world.

 

 _Besides,_ the image of [Name] sitting still in vulnerability and in pain, should have made him feel guilty. But it did not.

 

Instead, it _excited_ him, enough to form a bulge in his pants.

 

_She was helplessly waiting for him,_ _only him_ _. Ray was the ONLY one who could help her, touch her, and see her humiliated the way she was._

 

_He was the_ _only one_ _who could save her._

 

His eyes were dilated in arousal, and with a maniacal glint shining in his mint-coloured eyes, he licked his lips in excitement.

 

Originally, he was going to visit her room so he could apologize for his previous actions and make up for it.

 

 _But,_ he thought, _a little more pain wouldn’t hurt…. Right?_

 

“Hello my sweet princess,” Ray greeted, smiling innocently, causing [Name] to look towards him.

 

He was giving her that _particular_ smile that made him seem like a soft marshmallow who was incapable of hurting even a miniscule fly. [Name] had fallen in love with this smile because it seemed to be the cause for why the sun shone so brightly, and the flowers bloomed so beautifully.

 

However, now, she knew that his smile was anything _but_ innocent. She was haunted by it, even in her daydreams.

 

Ray’s smile widened into wide cheshire grin and his eyes shone terrifyingly with dangerous obsession and infatuation, rather than love.

 

He took out another injection, and a knife from his pocket.

 

[Name]’s eyes widened impossibly huge in fear.

 

“Shall we have a round two?”


End file.
